Nightmare
by AlexandriaArlene
Summary: Clary is living in fear of the possibility that Valentine could come back because if Sebastian did it what's stopping Valentine from doing the same. Jace is trying to make it so he can be there for her.


Nightmare By: Jennifer Maestas A Clary and Jace One-shot

"I'm back." Valentine's words sent shivers down her back. The words that she never wanted to hear again. Words that made her feel like she was drowning in something that she had never felt before. She had believed him to be dead and she knew it had to be true because she was there when it happened. She watched as the angel killed him.

He held a sword and all Clary wanted to do was something but she didn't know what. He didn't love her or anyone because he believed to love was to have but love is not possession. He believed that Jocelyn had truly loved him but that wasn't the case anymore. This was her father, although he hadn't been much of a father he was still her father. She hated him because of everything he put her through. She hated him for the way that he treated her mother when she was married to him.

She turned and saw Jace. She had thought that he was the only one that could stop him. She wanted to run to him and tell him that she was okay. As she turned she got a sinking feeling and she watched as Valentine drove the sword into him. All she could feel was heart wrenching pain. She closed her eyes and let tears fall down her face. She didn't want to open her eyes but knew that she had to. Her eyes fluttered open and sweat was falling down her face.

She got up, pushing the covers off of her and made her way to the bathroom that was in her room. She looked in the mirror and kept telling herself that it wasn't real. That what happened was just a dream. She turned the left handle towards her and the water began to run. She put her hands together and let the water fill them. Clary splashed the water on her face and let stray droplets trickle down. The feeling of cold liquid on her skin helped her to differentiate dream from reality.

After she dried her face she walked out into the hallway and made her way to Jace's room. She gently knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before Jace opened the door.

"Clary" He said in a gruff tone as though he had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes because the light in the hallway made it hard for him to look at her. When his eyes finally could accept the light he noticed that she was on the verge of crying. He pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair until her messy bun fell completely down. He hated when she had it up. Clary whimpered into his chest. She pulled away and walked into his bedroom.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Jace asked. She didn't have to even say the words and he knew that it was. It wasn't the first time that she had that dream and it wouldn't be the last. She sat down on his bed and he down at the desk next to his bed on the chair that was across from her. She looked away from him. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted him to make her forget.

Clary had started to have these nightmares after Sebastian had died. The silent brothers had told them that it would go away with time. They made sure that it wasn't her being possessed and that the nightmares weren't causing anything to happen to her.

"Hey look at me." Jace told her. She didn't want to. It wasn't because she was ashamed of the dream. She feared that the dream would come true. She feared her father and that hurt her more than she was willing to admit. She didn't want to tell Jace that her father brought that out in her. He brought out fear and hate. She never saw him as her dad she saw him as someone who had helped give life to her. Her dad was Luke. He was the one that raised her. The one that read her stories and put her to bed but at that time he wasn't her stepdad he was just her mom's best friend.

"And tell you what?" Clary asked and without hostilely but Jace it might have sounded like it. She said those words because she didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know how to say everything that she had been thinking. She loved Jace but she just wanted him to hold her. She didn't want to talk about the man that told him to love is to destroy. He was wrong on so many levels is all she could think. Love is what drove her to save her mom. Valentine's love for her mother had driven him into the ground but that was not real love. Real love is when you fight for them until the end. It doesn't matter what actions have been put in motion, it doesn't end. If Valentine knew love he would have loved Clary as well because Clary was a part of Jocelyn.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Jace replied. He just wanted to help her and sometimes she made it difficult. She didn't mind talking about her and Jace but she didn't like talking about her emotions towards Valentine. She just didn't know how to verbally explain the pain that he caused her and how she doesn't consider him her dad.

"He's nothing to me. He tried to ruin my life, our life and he almost got away with it." Clary finally admitted. She began to cry but not out of fear this time it was out of anger. Jace wiped the tears from her face and moved so he was sitting right next to her.

"I know, but he didn't and he paid for it. He's dead." Jace said and that comforted her somewhat. She nodded in response. He pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was like all the other ones: sweet, passionate, and it was like the world was ending.

He knew that she didn't want to do anything because her mother was staying at the institute tonight and she was in one of these rooms they just never knew which. He handed her a t-shirt and she changed into it. They got into the bed then he brought her in close and she smiled. The whole time that she had been in the room Clary seemed haunted but then she looked at Jace and some of the shadows seemed to receed. Everything had been one disaster after another. They had never been able to just be together without something going wrong. Although this was one of the better problems. Valentine had made it hard for Clary but a lot of it had to do with Sebastian. There was all this stuff that Clary had to work through but Jace was willing to help her through her nightmare. After all she is the reason that he got through his.


End file.
